


home

by adriiadventures



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: gilmore misses his home sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adriiadventures/pseuds/adriiadventures
Summary: Set in episode 65, Gilmore reflects on his life while Vox Machina travels to his homeland.





	

He was just a kid, when he wanted to leave. He felt that he was too small; no, that his dumb, stupid city and its dumb, stupid people were making him small. He was Shaun. He was named after an entire city- why shouldn't he be just as glorious? He knew he didn't want to stick around to get married, raise a kid or two, and have a boring job. 

Well, maybe not the kid or two part- he always liked babysitting- but he definitely didn't want a wife, or a future career in cleaning horse shit.

He was 13 when he told his parents. 16 when he saved up enough coin for transportation over the Ozmit. He wishes he could say he didn't look back, that he was emboldened by the prospect of freedom. But Shaun-- no, Gilmore-- almost shat his pants each night on that ship, thinking of the parents he had left behind and the uncertainty he was sailing towards.

He's older, now. As he sits on a bed in Whitestone, he knows his future is just as uncertain as it was all those years ago. He had made something of himself. He was hardly small... but compared to the dragons, he felt like a kid lost in a crowd. 

Gilmore laughs a little, thinking of the day he left. Naive, weak little Shaun. He admits he’s not very different; he’s weak, but in new ways. He melts every time he sees those sad, black eyes. He almost wishes he was still naive. 

He wants to go home, if only to see his parents. But he can't. He has an obligation to a different city, now. Gilmore supposes that's why he's here, with this man who reminds him a bit of home.


End file.
